Time Weasel
Time Weasel is the first episode of the third season of I Am Weasel. It aired on July 24, 1998. In this episode, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon travel back in time and witness the extinction of dinosaurs and the creation of onion rings. Summary I.R. Baboon is once again working as a window washer. One day, after he wipes off a spot of grime from one window, and as he cleans the next one, he sees I.M. Weasel and Loulabelle working as scientists and finishing producing their latest experiment: A pair of time-traveling underwear. Weasel declares they can go anywhere in the space-time continuum by wearing the underwear. I.R. then breaks in by squeezing his face through the window and then asks Weasel if it's possible to go back in time using the underwear and then become queen of the world. Weasel answers him that Baboon's attempt is possible, but he goes onto reprimand I.R. for eavesdropping on their conversation and breaking the window. However, Baboon continues on and steals the time-traveling underwear. He starts up the briefs' engine, causing a time portal to appear. As Baboon runs into the portal, Weasel chases after Baboon to stop him. Their first destination is in the prehistoric era, where dinosaurs ruled the earth. Weasel sees a triceratops wearing glasses and then savagely eating a flower. He becomes enamored for seeing dinosaurs up close while wishing he could've caught it on film. At that moment, a raptor comes up from behind to eat the two friends but then starts laughing at Baboon's buttocks. Soon, all the dinosaurs laugh at Baboon so hard that they all fall off the edge of the earth. Weasel then reprimands Baboon for causing the extinction of the dinosaurs, but he then remembers that dinosaurs are extinct in the future. Baboon starts up the underwear again and wishes Weasel goodbye, to which Weasel chases after him, and they both wind up in a village during the Dark Ages. The Earl of Flem stands at his booth with a villager, reminding him to ignore Weasel and Baboon as trolls, when, in reality, he is actually mistaking the two friends for trolls. The Earl announces to the villager that he has invented eyeglasses to get rid of eye pox lurking in people's eyeballs, First, the Earl puts a pair of sliced onion rings around the villager's eyes, which causes him to cry because of the smell, thus causing the Earl to believe that "eye demons" have infested the Villager's eyes. This scares poor I.R., to which Weasel rejects the idea. Next, the Earl directs the man to put his head inside a fryer and then puts his head inside a vat of boiling coconut oil, hurting him in the process. When the Earl pulls the man's head out of the fryer and sees that the man's has been burnt, he then screams hysterically that his invention is a disappointment and cries. Surprisingly, I.R. then takes both onion rings and eats them. He then says the onion rings taste good, thus cheering up the Earl, the Village, and then Weasel. I.R. then says goodbye to Weasel and attempts become queen of the world using the underwear, but he collides into Weasel (standing in his way), as they hurtle through the portal and crash back in the laboratory, where Loulabelle greets them with open arms. Weasel exclaims to Loulabelle that their trip in time was incredible and that Baboon saved history. He then invites them to dinner at a diner in town. At the restaurant, Weasel compliments to Baboon for a job well done and explains that dinosaurs would still rule the earth and that people would have had to eat dinosaur steaks without I.R.'s help. I.R. then compliments himself as a hero, as Loulabelle complains what is taking their order of onion rings so long. Inevitably, the Red Guy, working as a waitress named Flo, arrives with their order. Surprisingly, he has performed the Earl of Flem's technique of making onion rings at a very painful level. The three friends all pry the onion rings off Red and enjoy eating them, as Red wishes for an easier way to make onion rings. Trivia *This is the final appearance of Loulabelle, as being removed from the show since Cartoon Network considered her a blonde stereotype. **Notably that she was given a choppier look in this episode. Like her facials are slightly simplified, the ends of her short hair is flattened, and her curvy frame is reduced. This is the second episode where Loulabelle's bangs are mirrored, the first being I.R. Ice Fisher, except the lines in her bangs are drawn in a different angle. **In addition, she is voiced by Teresa Ganzel instead of Susanne Blakeslee. *The Earl of Flem's name is a play on the names of the Cow and Chicken characters, Flem and Earl. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3